Scared
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: Sql to LOST: "Listen," Draco growled, "I don't want to be friends with you or Weasel or Granger anymore, Potter!" With strange whispers in the walls,3 new profs, his family and Draco acting strange-2nd and 3rd year are going to be a nightmare.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. They are both owned by J. K. Rowling. I only own the characters that unfamiliar to the books. That's all.

* * *

**Scared**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I swear on my magical soul, with God as my witness --" the female voice was cut off by a rasping, painful cough.

He recognised that voice. He would recognise it anywhere.

"Mother?" he called out in a choked sob.

His prison was too dark for him to see. There was a thin beam of light that filtered into the room from under the door, but that was it. The chain that held him to the wall was tight around his mid-section and throat.

" -- My son," the female voice spoke up again. "If I, Narcissa Amaris Black, do not survive this horrible ordeal. M-my son, his guardianship will be handed to--"

Her words were cut of again. This time not because of a cough, but because of her thoughts. She knew that she only had minutes left of her life to spare, and she would waste them willingly to save her son.

She spoke up again, quicker and willing her voice to be stronger.

"I swear on my magical soul, with God as my witness! If I, Narcissa Amaris Black --"

The handle to the door rattled. A faint glow began to light up the room that had been their prison for many, many weeks. It took seconds for Draco to realise that the glow was coming from his mother. From her mid-section, to be exact.

"-- Do not survive this horrible ordeal. M-my only child, my son, his guardianship will be handed, be rewarded to --"

Narcissa Black said the name of the first beloved person that popped into her mind.

"-- Remus John Lupin!"

The glow was getting fainter now and in the back of Draco's mind, he believed he knew what was happening. His mother was dying, the weeks of torture that had been done to her person had finally taken it's toll on her; body, mind and spirit. She was dying and even though Draco knew it, he did not want to believe it.

"M-mummy, _please_!" Draco begged. He was sobbing outright, now. _"Don't!"_

_Don't die..._

Narcissa smiled and with the faint glow that was coming from her abdomen, Draco looked upon her bloody, bruised face. A face that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

"I love you, my son."

The glow of magical energy was suddenly transferred. It was now Draco's body that was glowing and brightly so. Brighter, than even his mother's glow of magical essence.

With the last of her energy, mentally and magically, Narcissa Black whiskered her son to a safer place. A much safer place then this prison, anyway. With a pop, as if by apparition, Draco was gone from the torture room.

Just as the door opened to the room, Narcissa closed her eyes and welcomed death.

--

It was in the late morning on July thirty-first. Harry Potter lay on his bed, still in his pajamas. He was wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. Hermione would be arriving in Ottery St. Catchpole sometime this day. Ron was probably still sleeping...

And Draco and his mother were still missing.

Harry's mum, Samantha Black, had post-poned her studies. She was once again a stay-at-home parent. Sirius, who was also a stay-at-home parent was almost always away in the mornings with Remus. Doing what, Harry knew not, but what Harry did know was that his mother most definitely knew. Problem was, she wasn't telling.

The Summer holidays had gone fine. They took a few family trips into London with the Weasleys. Went to muggle amusement parks, much to Mr Weasley's delight. Strangely there had been no letters from Hermione. Ron had reported that he had indeed received many, but somehow Harry had received none. Mysteriously, it seemed that only _Harry's_ mail was missing.

Now Harry just relied on Ron to post messages to Hermione and inform her of the situation.

Yep, everything had gone fine. Not great, or good. _Just fine_.

In other words, Harry was absolutely miserable.

Draco was still missing. His father and uncle were barely seen around the cottage. And his personal mail was being stolen.

Not surprisingly enough, Harry was not the only one feeling miserable that Summer. Abigail Black was simply devastated. Ginny Weasley would be going into her first year at Hogwarts, leaving Abigail all by herself.

For the whole beginning of the Summer she had been an emotional pranking demon. Unfortunately, Harry, and occasionally Sirius, would find himself in some kind of goo-covered booby trap whenever they woke up. Samantha was never targeted. Abigail knew that she would be in a world of trouble if she ever pranked her mother.

"Harry?"

His stare faltered finally and he blinked blearily over to his opening bedroom door. His mother, Samantha Anne Black, walked into the room with a laundry basket. She picked up his strewn clothes as she padded to his bed. Sitting on the edge, she kissed his forehead.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

"M'not hungry," was his response.

Samantha sighed before she stood from the bed. She picked up the laundry basket and balanced it onto her hip.

"Well," she said softly, "then I guess I'm going to have to cancel that party."

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"I'll tell the Grangers to go on home, too," she smiled deviously, "Mimsy is in the kitchen serving them tea."

Harry tumbled out of his bed in a sprawled mess of limbs and blankets. He struggled to untangle himself.

"I'll just be a minute, mum," he said as he pulled off his pajama top.

The newly twelve year old boy waited for his mother to exit the room before he pulled off his pants. Ever since he came back from school he was suddenly more aware of his growing body and moods.

Harry remembered when he was younger, he would chuck off his robes and run around the back garden in nothing but his socks. Now, at the thought of his twelve year old self running around the back garden in nothing but his socks made him blush in horrific embarrasment. He dressed in jeans and a Chuddley Cannons quidditch shirt before running out of his bedroom door and into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table were the Grangers. Doctors David and Helen Granger. Harry could not help but notice that Hermione had inherited her brown, bushy hair from her mother.

Hermione Granger, who was dressed primly in a skirt, Mary Jane's and a starched flowery dress shirt, sat between her parents. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap and her ankles were crossed. At the sight of Harry, she flung out of her chair and launched herself at the boy.

"Harry," she exclaimed loudly, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Harry spat out a piece of her hair before they let go of each other. "Yeah, 'm happy to see you, too."

"I went over to Ron's home and his mother said that he was still asleep..."

"Don't worry about Ron," said Harry, "Mrs Weasley is probably pulling him out of bed and about now --"

"But don't you think Ron's home is just so fascinating?" Hermione asked, interrupting him in full sentence. "The many advanced Charms and Transfiguration spells that had to take place to keep that house from falling over! Was it always like that?"

"Er," Harry answered, looking bewildered by her hyperactive questioning and persona.

"Oh, Hermione," her mother sighed with a smile, "Do let the boy think before you ask him another question, dear. Though I do agree with you, that was certainly the most interesting home that I have ever seen."

Even as Helen Granger spoke, her eyes were darting back and forth, all around the kitchen. To the broom and dust pan that was making a last sweep up in the corner, the dishes that were washing themselves in the sink, and the clean utensils that were being dried by a bright red dish towel before sorting themselves into a drawer.

As soon as Harry sat down at the kitchen table a plate of breakfast popped out of thin air and landed before him on the table. He sighed down at it before smiling to Hermione's parents.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Harry, Mr and Mrs Granger. Its very nice to meet you."

Mr Granger shook his hand over the table, while Mrs Granger gushed.

"My!" she said smiled widely exposing her extremely white teeth and dimpled cheeks. "They most certainly teach you manners at Hogwarts, don't they? All of the Weasley children are very polite! I was certain that when Hermione came home she would look and act like a hooligan."

"Let's not talk about that now, Helen," said Mr Granger. He smiled over at Harry. "How does it feel to be one year older, Harry?"

"Honestly," said Harry, "I actually forgot when I woke up. It took me a few minutes to remember. I was thinking about..."

He stopped mid-sentence and then stared down at the table. Uncomfortable silence filled the room. The Grangers had no doubt been told about the disappearance of Narcissa Black and her son, Draco Malfoy. The silence was thankfully broken when the back garden door opened.

Sirius Black and Remus J. Lupin walked into the kitchen. Both had grins on their faces. In their hands were many wrapped packages and bags.

Placing the packages onto the floor beside the door, Sirius pranced forward. Yes, pranced, to Harry. He pulled Harry into a hug to rival Hagrid's grip of death. Harry was surprised to be pulled up from his chair.

"Happy birthday, son!" Sirius announced proudly. "My son turned twelve today! Twelve!"

Samantha Anne Black, wife to Sirius Black, walked into the kitchen. She was barefoot and still carrying the laundry basket. It was over flowing with her children's and husband's clothes. Mimsy the house elf was trailing behind her, the look upon her face suggested that she wanted to take over what Samantha was doing.

She laughed. "We know, Sirius. We know. You said so earlier this morning."

Remus let the presents sit onto the floor. "He visited me at the manor and scared the living daylights out of me, screaming the way he was. You would think death eaters were attacking."

"Death eaters?" asked Mrs Granger curiously. "What on earth are death eaters?"

"Ancient history," Sirius said quickly before anyone could say anything else. "Ancient, ancient history."

"Too right you are," Samantha said with a nod to her husband. "Enough of that awful talk, lets all take ourselves to the living room."

The Grangers stood from the table, still confused and curious over the new words they had learned just minutes ago. The adults spoke softly, introducing themselves and so on. They left Harry and Hermione to themselves in the kitchen.

Harry picked at his plate of breakfast as Hermione seemed to stare him down.

"What?" he asked, uninterested.

Hermione tutted. "You know what. Tell me, what does _death eater_ mean?"

Harry waved a hand at her. "I'll tell you later. If my mum hears me talk about it, she'll have my intestines for ribbons."

After Harry finished his breakfast, with coaxing from Hermione, they went to his room. Harry closed and locked it behind them, before throwing himself onto his bed.

"Have you found out what's been happening to your mail?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope."

"Have you told your mum and dad?"

"Nope."

Hermione scowled. "And why ever not?"

He shrugged. "They've been really busy. Everyone has. Even Abby. She's been practically living at the Burrow, trying to get as much time with Ginny before the girl is off to Hogwarts with us."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Who's Ginny?"

The messy haired boy opened an eye at her. "Ron's sister. Didn't you see her at the Burrow?"

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding. "You mean Ginevra! Ginny is a nickname then. Yes, I saw her, and your sister, too. They were in the Weasley garden gathering tomatoes and playing with the --"

Hermione gave out a little shriek. Something was rummaging around Harry's closet. Harry, who had jumped from his bed with his wand tightly clucthed in his right hand, stared at it with wide eyes.

Mumbling something unintelligible under her breath, Hermione dashed to the door, unlocked it and ran out. Harry hoped she was getting one of his parents. He really had no idea what one of her muggle parents would be able to do in a situation like this.

Sure enough, one of his parents came into the room in a hurry. Sirius, with Remus right behind him, had a fire in his eye.

"Where?" he asked Harry.

With a point of a finger to the closet, Remus hurried Harry out of the room, before he closed the boy's door altogether. Sirius and Remus were alone in the room now, with only what or who was in the closet.

With a flick and swish of his wand, and an 'alohamora' charm, the closet door clicked open before Sirius. Surprising them both, a house elf tumbled out.

The house elf, who was not one that occupied any of the Warren-Linney or Black homes, was unfamiliar. It wore a dirty pillow case with holes in corners to allow it's head and arms to stick out comfortably.

It bowed at the sight of the two men, it's nose touching the floor.

"Hello, sirs," it greeted. "I is being Dobby. Dobby is being master Draco's house elf."

What an unexpected surprise this was.

* * *

_A/N: Here it is! Harry's Second Year at Hogwarts with the world hopping Samantha Anne Warren. Then known as Samantha Anne Linney-Warren and now Samantha Anne Black! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you wish! And have you guys seen the Hp and the Half Blood Prince movie trailer?? That trailer looks so awesome! The movie is going to be so dark and angsty! -- JMMendiola_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Look at the Chapter One disclaimer. Yeah, that.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Draco._

Remus J. Lupin blinked.

_"I is being master Draco's house elf."_

_Draco._

Remus shoved his wand into his pocket and grabbed the house elf by both arms. He picked the house elf up and shook his.

"Where?" Remus cried out hoarsely, his emotions getting the best of him. "Where is he? And his mother?"

The werewolf felt familiar hands on his shoulders. Sirius tried to pull him off of the now frightened house elf.

"Please!" insisted Remus, fiercely. "If you know where they are, tell me!"

They had looked everywhere. Sirius and Remus had looked everywhere, had gone into the seediest of places to try to locate some kind of clue as to where Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy were taken. They had come up empty. It had been weeks and there was no clue, no sighting, no suspicious suspects. Nothing.

_"Please!"_ Remus shouted again, begged again.

With force from Sirius, Remus finally let go of the house elf. Both men stumbled back a few paces. Sirius held the now silently sobbing Remus to him tightly. His wife, he would know how to comfort, but his male best friend? He would try his best.

Remus let his arms drop to his side and his head fell forward onto Sirius' shoulder. He wiped away his tears onto Sirius' robe and breathed shakily in and out.

"I love her," he said quietly to his best friend. "I never thought some one like me... _something_ like me ... would ever find someone to actually love. Who loved me back."

Sirius held Remus tighter to himself.

Remus let out a loud cry, as if he were suddenly hit by lacerating curse. "She's dead! I know she is!"

"Come on," said Sirius quietly, "don't think like that, Moony. You have to have some hope in the back of your heart. Some faith."

The lycanthropic man, who had now calmed down, opened his mouth to answer Sirius. A few stray tears still trailed down his face. But he was interrupted by a loudly yelling voice.

"Bad Dobby! Dobby is bad! Dobby make nice wizard cry!"

Dobby the house elf had decided to punish himself. He had walked to the closet door and began to slam the door closed onto his head.

"Bad Dobby!"

Sirius once again jumped into action. He grabbed the house elf and pulled him away from the closet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sirius screamed at the house elf in bewilderment.

Memories of his childhood at Grimmauld Place were flashing before his eyes as he had witnessed the house elf abusing himself. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the disgusting site he had witnessed, and glared at the house elf in his hands. There was no way in hell he would have another Kreacher in his home.

"Listen here, Dobby," he growled, "As long as you are under my roof you will respect my rules! Rule number one: no self abuse. There are two impressionable young children in this home and I will not have you showing this kind of behaviour to them --"

_"I'm not a child!"_

"You forgot the Silencing Charm again, Sirius," Remus said blandly, his voice low and throaty.

Sirius growled again. With another flick of his wand there was deafening silence. Not only had he silenced the room from hearing anyone from outside, but no one would be able to hear them.

Remus, who had calmed down some, sat onto Harry's bed. He looked warily at the house elf.

"If you know where Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black currently are," he repeated slowly and quietly, "_Please_, I beg of you, tell us where they are."

Dobby's lower lip trembled and he looked at both wizards with admiration and awe in his eyes. Sirius set him down onto his feet. The look was disturbing him, quite frankly.

"Such wonderful, _kind _wizards," Dobby in a breathy whisper. "Never has Dobby met such a wizard! But on this day, Dobby meets _two_!"

Remus looked at the house elf patiently. He seemed resigned, as if he already knew what fate had handed to Draco and Narcissa.

Sirius was the opposite. The animagus now stood beside his best friend, who still sat on the twin bed. His hands were clenched and his nerves were shot. In the back of his mind he was willing himself to keep his temper in check. It would be some tale to spin up to his wife if he suddenly decided to strangle a house elf in Harry's room.

"Can you get on with it, already?" Sirius asked, thoroughly annoyed. The damn house elf was blabbering on while two lives were in danger.

Remus glared, very uncharacteristically of himself, at his best friend. He was now thankful that Sirius had cast the silencing charms onto the room. Remus could only imagine what anyone outside of the room would be thinking...

His wand arm twitched and he mouthed out a few words to himself...

"It would be Dobby's pleasure, sir!" the house elf squeaked in excitement. "You see, sirs, Dobby's mistress bestowed upon Dobby such a responsibility, sirs!"

The house elf bounced on the balls of his feet, before he plopped down onto his bottom. Dobby sat, Indian style at the feet of both Remus and Sirius.

"Mistress Narcissa --" Remus' and Sirius' ears perked up. "--Be Dobby's most wonderful mistress. And Mistress give Dobby to young master Draco."

There was a sudden banging onto the bedroom door that startled the two men to their feet. The voice of Samantha Black called out to them from outside of Harry's bedroom.

"Sirius?" his wife asked worriedly. "Is everything alright in there? Harry and Hermione heard shouting. Did you find anything?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other briefly. Sirius with a more puzzled glance. Did he not just apply silencing charms onto the room??

A quiet understanding and decision was reached in a few, very short seconds. Remus sat back onto Harry's bed, onto the dark blue bed spread, while Sirius approached the door. The animagus unlocked and opened the door as quickly as he could. Remus was able to catch a glimpse of a worried Samantha before Sirius closed the door behind him.

Alone, in the room with only Dobby the house elf, Remus rushed to the door and locked it. The door knob jiggled a few moments after and then it stilled. Remus Lupin laid his forehead against the cool wood, unaware that Sirius Black was doing the exact same body movement and posture on the other side.

"You know," Sirius spoke through the door. Remus could practically hear the puzzled frown that would in seconds turn into an amused, rogue-ish grin that was so like his best friend Padfoot. "The last time I remembered, my Silencing Charms were exceptional. Better than yours, even."

Remus chuckled, rather dryly. "You've forgotten, my fellow furry friend, who exactly was the brains of our very mischievous, maraudering group in our Hogwarts days...

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I hope you can understand... If it were you in my position, Samantha being Narcissa, you would probably want to do this alone, as well..."

Remus heard a frustrated sigh.

"Messer Sirius Black, responsible father and husband, would like to implore Messer Remus Lupin, uncle and Godfather of Messer Sirius Black's children, not to do anything impetuous."

It was Remus' turn to sigh in frustration.

"Messer _Padfoot_, on the other hand," Sirius chuckled through the door, "would like to applaud Messer _Moony _on outfoxing the outfox-_er_ in such a diminutive amount of time."

Smiling now, Remus shook his head, his forehead still against the door. Dobby the house elf had remained quiet in the background of the room. Though it seemed as if he was not paying any attention at all to the conversation. Dobby was lost in his thoughts of cleaning, dusting and other tasks that house elves took part in.

"Messer Moony, doubts that Messer Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, was ever a responsible fellow. Messer Moony demands that Messer Padfoot apologize for waisting his time to speak of his so called _responsibility_. He also doubts that Messer Padfoot was ever a sharp outfox-er, he is not sorry to say that Messer Padfoot is not and was not the sharpest knife in the utensil drawer. "

There was silence before Sirius spoke. "You were always so much better at this than I was. By the way, I am _highly_ insulted...

"You can't do this on your own, Remus!" Sirius suddenly thundered through the door.

"I have to," the lycanthropic said tiredly. "You told me to have some faith and hope, Padfoot. This is me trying to show some."

"Wait! Just wait for a m--"

"Tell Harry happy birthday for me, will you? _Silencio Maximus_."

Remus then cast a strong locking charm that he knew that Sirius would be able to tackle. He only had minutes though.

Dobby had finally come out of his thoughts. He felt the strong and emotional magical energy practically radiate off of the wizard that was quickly approaching him.

"Is everything fine, sir?" Dobby asked.

Remus blinked. "Of course, and please, call me Remus."

The lycanthropic man knelt by Dobby and took the house elf gently by the elbow. Remus was just in time to interrupt the house elf before he burst into tears. No doubt Dobby was over emotional about being granted to speak a wizard's first name. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and went on with the important details.

"I need you to listen to me, Dobby," Remus ordered softly. "You've already made clear that you are Draco's house elf."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and with a smile, his eyes watery.

"Than that must mean that you can feel your master Draco's magical force on some level. You can go to him, can you not?"

"Of course," Dobby squeaked. "Dobby _just _came from master Draco, sir Remus."

Remus breathed and let out a loud sigh of relief. Though he could not help but wonder about Narcissa.

"You can take me to Draco?" he asked Dobby hopefully. "Can you take me to him?"

Again Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Dobby be here for two reasons only, Remus sir!" Dobby said happily. "Dobby is to keep Harry Potter from attending Hogwarts this semester. Harry Potter is in grave danger, Remus sir! And to contact master Draco's auntie Andromeda, Uncle Sirius Black and Sirius Black's best wizard friend Remus Lupin. And you is being him, sir, Remus Lupin sir!"

Remus was alarmed when Dobby suddenly latched onto his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. He was then startled when with a pop, Dobby disapparated them away from the Black Cottage.

Unfortunately, seconds later, Sirius had finally taken down the locking charm. He stumbled into the room. Harry, Samantha, Hermione and her parents looked on curiously from the hallway.

Sirius glanced around the room with wide eyes.

"Eh, hello? ... Damn it, Remus."

--

"Ooff, son of a _bitch_!"

Remus fell into a sprawled heap. He stood with great difficulty and brushed off his worn robes. Even though he was most definitely getting better pay than any werewolf in the world, he still liked to look like his worn, modest self.

"Remus sir! This way, Remus sir!"

He blinked. Remus was in the middle of thick wood. He stumbled through the thick shrubbery and undergrowth until he found the house elf calling to him. Dobby, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet pointed behind a few thick bushes.

"Master Draco made urgent orders to Dobby before he tell Dobby to get help, Remus sir," explained Dobby, "Dobby tell master Draco that he is needing help, Remus sir, but master Draco not want to hear what Dobby has to say, sir. And then, master Draco go to sleep, so Dobby decide to do master's bidding before waking master Draco."

Without a second thought he ran to the bushes, tearing them away from their roots. A pale hand was visible, and then an arm that lead all the way to a bare shoulder.

Finally, after having torn the bush almost completely to pieces Remus cried out emotional triumph. He lifted the boy into his arms and held him tightly.

After a moment, Remus set Draco back down to the ground and began to inspect him. The man let out a breath of relief. Draco was still breathing, though his heart seemed to be beating at a very fast rate. The right side of his face was completely bruised and crusted with blood. He had not the heart to check him for any injuries at his current state.

Remus picked the boy up again, gently and stood. It was when he was carefully walking back to Dobby that the precious boy in his arms stirred.

"M-mum?" Draco muttered so softly that if not for his wolf hearing, Remus might not have heard him.

"Draco," Remus said in a breathy, relieved voice. "Your in good hands Draco. I've got you."

Draco muttered again, but Remus ignored him to speak to the house elf.

"Dobby," Remus ordered firmly. "I want you to get back to Black Cottage and inform Sirius Black that Draco and I will be going to St. Mungo's hospital. I want you to do that now, do you hear me?"

Dobby nodded his head quickly. "Of course, Remus sir! Dobby will do Remus sir's bidding right this instant, sir!"

Dobby disappeared with a pop, leaving Remus and Draco to themselves. Draco had drifted back into unconsciousness. With a loud crack, Remus apparated away to St. Mungo's hospital with Draco Malfoy in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two complete. Chapter three will be up soon. -- JMMendiola**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be richer than the Queen of England. Obviously, I'm not. If I was, this would be in hard cover and paper back all over the world.**

**'Blah'** -- Draco's thoughts.

_Blah _-- Flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The next few hours had been a blur to Remus. He had disapparated from God knows where, to St Mungo's wizarding hospital. As soon as the healer sitting behind the desk set her eyes on the boy in Remus' arms, she had set off the alarm. Healers had swarmed them both, transporting them immediately to the nearest examination and emergency room. They had taken Draco from his arms and left him, standing and unsure of what to do next, in the waiting room.

Remus took a seat on one of the many chairs. As soon as his bottom hit the seat, he dropped his head into his hands. His thoughts wandered to horrible visions of a nurse walking out of the examination room to tell him of Draco's death. It was not until he felt someone shaking his shoulders that he came back from his thoughts.

Sirius Black stood over him, looking extremely worried and even a little bit angry. Before Remus could even mutter an apology, a fist caught him on the chin. Remus fell out of his chair and onto his back.

"Sirius!"

A startled Samantha Black walked around her husband to help Remus up from the floor. As soon as Remus was settled on his feet Samantha took a hold of a good piece of his arm and pinched as hard as she could muster.

Remus cried out in pain. "What the hell is the matter with you both?"

"That's for scaring us to death you dunce!" Samantha cried out before slapping him on the arm that she had pinched.

Remus winced. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Sirius growled, his hand snaked out to take a hold of Remus' ear. "You just went off on a rescue mission on your own! I could have gone with you! I could have been some help, you know!"

Remus wrenched himself away from the husband and wife, opting to sit in a seat as far away from them as possible. Samantha held her hands up in the air, as if to call a cease fire between them.

"What did the healer say?" she asked him, setting her hands down onto her lap.

Sirius asked. "Have they given you an over view on his current condition?"

Crossing his arms, Remus shook his head. He slumped in his seat before he sighed.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "They just took him from my arms about fifteen minutes ago... You both arrived quickly."

Samantha nodded. "The house elf, Dobby, told us everything. We left the Grangers and Harry at the Weasley's. And, we fire called Andromeda as well. She said she would be here as soon as she could... Oh, and Tonks said, hi."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius muttered under his breath. Since Samantha was the closest, she heard every word. She gave him a slap on the arm and a glare. Remus raised a brow in Sirius' direction.

"Nothing," Sirius said with a smirk.

A young medi-witch slipped out of the examination room. She stopped at the sight of the three of them. They all stood from their seats, just as the doors to the waiting room burst open.

"Where is he?!" wailed Andromeda Tonks, surprisingly she was angry. "Where is my nephew?"

The young medi-witch turned to Andromeda Tonks, clearly startled by the older witch's entrance and out burst. Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

"And you are, m-madam?"

Andromeda frowned. "I am Andromeda Tonks, sister to Narcissa Black. Draco is my nephew. Since my sister is still _unaccounted_ for, I believe I qualify as temporary guardian of the boy."

Remus' face darkened.

"Andy," said Sirius sternly. "Your attitude is uncalled for. You have no idea of what you're talking about."

With her hands clenched at her sides in anger as she glared with contempt at Sirius.

"It is _you _who does not know the severity of the situation, Sirius," Andromeda retorted, angrily. "This is all a ruse! Narcissa and Draco were most certainly not kidnapped. I know my sister! She is weak minded! She took her Malfoy spawn and went back to that death eater! I know it!"

"How dare you!" Remus growled and took a step toward Mrs Tonks. Samantha and Sirius were immediately by his side, holding him back from Andromeda.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Tonks," said the medi-witch. She held a thick parchment in her hand and was rolling it back into place. "But your name is nowhere on the list of temporary guardians. In fact, there is only one name."

"That has to be impossible!" Andromeda said, outraged.

The medi-witch looked offended and her voice lost it's wobble. "Mrs Tonks, you know as well as any other witch and wizard that the medical records of our hospital are magically updated. The records are taken care of on their own. No wizard and witch can tamper with a person's medical record!"

Samantha leaned toward Remus and Sirius. "I didn't know that. Did you?"

Sirius nodded as Andromeda and the medi-witch continued to argue. "Yep."

"The spells cast on the St Mungo's records department is very powerful blood magic," answered Remus, though rather gruffly. "Yes, all blood magic is considered dark magic, but since this one was done generations before our own and with good intentions in mind the ministry decided to over look it."

"This can't be right!" Andromeda suddenly screeched, drawing their attention to them. "_He_ can't be Draco's guardian! He's a _halfbreed_!"

Remus flinched as the prejudiced word that flew from Andromeda's mouth freely. Sirius looked shocked and angry. Samantha gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Who are you talking about, Tonks?" asked Sirius. He had in that moment, lost complete respect for his older cousin.

But, Andromeda went on with her rage. "I will not allow this to happen!"

"With all due respect, Mrs Tonks," said the medi-witch. "You have no authority with any thing involving Draco Malfoy. All decisions go to his permanent guardian."

"And that would be?" asked Sirius testily.

The young medi-witch opened the scroll in her hands again. She squinted at the writing before rolling it closed again.

"It says here," she patted the scroll, "that Draco Malfoy's permanent guardian is now Remus John Lupin."

--

_"Tell me young Draco," said the rough, gravely voice of Parkinson Sr. "Do you plan on following your mother's and father's example, hmm?"_

_There was a whimper from his mother, followed by a chuckle coming from the other side of the room. Draco closed his eyes. He was unable to watch as Crabbe Sr used a knife to make tiny slits on his mother's left arm._

_"Will you deny your heritage? Will you walk away from your destiny, little Ravenclaw?" Parkinson asked with little amusement. "Let me tell you something, boy... No one, and I_ mean _no one, walks away from becoming a death eater. Yes, our beloved lord may be long gone, but our dreams of a Utopian future live on. Our brotherhood also lives on."_

_Parkinson reached out to carress the side of Draco's bloodied face. Immediately after, Parkinson administered a slap. The man chuckled._

_"Your father thought he could and would be able to just walk away," Parkinson went on. "Lucius thought he could be able to forget about the past and move on. I suspect he did so to get back in the good graces of his ex-wife, your mother. Possibly, he hoped for a reconciliation, the blood traitor."_

_Parkinson leaned forward with a disgusted sneer, his breath was hot and rancid. It took seconds for it to turn to a grin. A maniacal grin that frightened Draco to the depth of his soul. Never in his life would he have thought that Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe were ever so genius and psychopathic, unlike their children, who were rather dim and thuggish._

_"The bloody idiot actually fell in love with his ex-wife. Little did he know, she was fucking half-breed Gryffindor scum. Even her sister, the blood traitor, was disgusted. A werewolf, bloody bejaysus!"_

_He threw his head back with roaring laughter, spit flying from his mouth. After a long moment of laughter, Parkinson brought his head back to look down at the bloody boy before him, the grin was still present._

_"Will you follow your mother's and father's example, little Ravenclaw?" he asked again. "Will you grow up to deny your destiny in our ranks? Will you one day marry a mud-blood out of love and have half-blood spawn?"_

_Parkinson leaned in close, his lips brushing against the boy's bloody and battered ear. "I assure you, Draco... We will find you. You will have nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide. No amount of money or political influence will save you from our wands."_

_Draco felt the cold steel of a blade against his neck. It was taken away before a hand roughly grabbed onto his chin, turning it to the corner. Draco opened his eyes in fright and sobbed._

_"Take my words to heart boy, or you will soon be following in your father's footsteps."_

_His father's body was on it's side. Lucius icy gray eyes were open and frozen in pain that had lasted to the last seconds of his death. They stared into his as Goyle Sr. began to drag the body out of the room._

--

"ARRRGH!"

Draco woke with a heart wrenching scream. Immediately, he felt firm hands on his shoulders pushing him down and one more hand smoothing his hair back. His first instinct was to panic and scream once again, but the hands were different. They were gentle and caring. And there was a voice. A woman's voice.

**'Mother?...'**

"Hey, Draco," the voice said to him softly. "Your okay. Just calm down for us okay. We're here, your safe."

His vision focused and he looked blearily to his side. Disappointment and dread filled his very being at the sight of Samantha Black smoothing out his hair.

It was not his mother...

**'Then that must mean... No. Don't think. Push the emotions away. Show of emotions are for weak Hufflepuffs.'**

Draco turned his head away from Samantha Black, intent on staring at the blank wall and hopefully falling back into sleep. He was met by the figure of Remus John Lupin, sitting rather stiffly on a stool by his bed.

_"Little did he know, she was fucking half-breed Gryffindor scum!"_

Draco shut his eyes tightly until a few tears escaped. He felt a large and calloused hand brush them away.

"You've been asleep for quite some time now, Draco," Remus said to him softly. "The healers say that your just about completely healed. Well, except for a few bruises and bumps, but they would rather those heal on their own time."

The door to Draco's hospital room banged open. All three of them turned to look. Sirius Black, looking disgruntled strode into the room with a small scrolls of parchment in one hand.

"Bloody mental medi-witches," he was saying aloud to himself.

Samantha growled and Remus shook his head.

"Er," Sirius froze, finally noticing that he had an audience. "Eh, I got the discharge parchment. Just like you told me to, Moony."

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus said dryly. "Everythings taken care of then."

Both Sirius and Samantha nodded to the werewolf. Sirius made a motion to his wife. Samantha nodded again. Standing from her chair, she bent forward and placed soft kisses on both of Draco's cheeks.

"We'll be seeing each other soon," she said. "Don't you worry."

Taking her hand firmly and somewhat possessively in his own, Sirius lead Samantha to the waiting room without a backward glance. Remus let out a sigh as he also stood from his seat.

Draco suddenly felt panicked. His eyes sought the man's face, begging. His small, pale hand shot out and took a tight hold of Remus' wrist.

**'Don't leave me! Please don't leave me here alone!'**

As if reading his mind, Remus smiled down at the boy reassuringly. "I'm not going to leave you, Draco. Your coming with me."

Remus gently took Draco's hand away from his wrist. He walked to the edge of the boy's bed, where a robe was placed. Remus picked it up and slowly made his way back to Draco's side.

Draco threw the covers and bedspreads off of himself and launched himself up from the bed. He had not anticipated the dizzying ache that would over come him. Draco slumped against Remus and allowed the man the drape the robe over his shoulders. Remus helped the boy with his shoes.

**'Bloody hell! What a migraine My head is going to explode!'**

With an arm around the werewolf's waist to steady himself, Draco was walked out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. It was bare, except for the many chairs and a one end table stacked with magazines and newspapers. There was also a large fireplace. The fire was crackling softly and the flames flickered green, a sign that the floo network was connected.

"Samantha and Sirius must have gone then," Remus said to no one imparticular. "Good."

Remus and Draco walked into the fire and stood in it for a moment. Reaching into his pocket, Remus grimaced, mentally cursing Sirius Black for the loose floo powder and pulled out a handful of floo powder.

"Linney Manor, Ottery St. Catchpole," he said loud and clear.

Draco held on tight to his rescuer as they spun round and round in the floo. After a few moments they came to a stumbling stop. He coughed as Remus helped him out of the fireplace. Draco's eyes widened to take in his surroundings.

The room they were in was empty, the few furniture that was in the room was covered in sheets. The floors were black hard wood and the walls were almost as equally dark.

"Come," Remus said, helping him out of the room and into a marble floored corridor. "Let me show you to your room."

**'Damn. Is this his home? Didn't know the man was stinking rich...'**

As if reading his mind again, Remus spoke. "Before you ask, no, this is not actually my place. I work and live here, really. Linney Manor is one of Samantha Black's homes. She inherited it. She's paying me to improve it, little by little. Between you and me, she's paying me more than what I deserve."

Remus lead him up a flight of marble stairs. It was only then that Draco began to feel his weakened muscles ache with exhaustion. He could feel muscles he never knew he had stretch, almost unbearably.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Remus took him down another corridor. It was the second door from the landing that he was lead to. With his free hand, Remus opened the door and helped Draco inside.

While everything else of the manor seemed to be barren, this room was tastefully decorated for a boy Draco's age.

"Since you were in the hospital for a few days --"

**'A few days?! Days?!'**

"-- I took the liberty to arrange this room for you," Remus said to him, helping him to the four poster bed.

While Draco took some time to get comfortable in the bed, Remus sat on a chair beside his bed. They were almost in the same position that they had taken at St. Mungo's.

"I hope you find it comfortable," Remus said after a moment of silence. "D-do you..."

He scratched at the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable. Remus cleared his voice and spoke to Draco clearly.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Immediately, Draco turned away from him. The blond boy threw the covers over his head. He heard Remus sigh and curse under his breath.

"Can you say something to me?" asked Remus, desperately, "anything? Please?"

Draco shut his eyes tight and silently willed the man to leave him alone. Remus sighed again.

"There is something else that I need to tell you," Remus' voice was calmer now. "The healers told me something surprising on the day that I found you and took you to St Mungo's. No one was more surprised than I, or as outraged as your aunt Andromeda.

"On your medical records it was clearly written that I am now your permanant guardian. Did you possibly know anything about this?"

Draco held his breath as he remembered the fateful and magical words his mother had spoken minutes before her death. He remained as still as he could and showed no indications of coming out from under the covers.

"I thought not," Remus nodded to himself. "I want you to know, Draco... I will do anything and everything in my power to take the greatest care of you."

Remus stood from his chair. "Your Hogwarts list came yesterday. In a few days I plan to take you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your supplies. I'm just giving you a few days notice is all."

He walked to the bedroom door and opened it, intent on leaving the boy to his own thoughts. Remus stopped for a moment. "Get some more sleep. I guarantee you will feel better in the morning. Good night, Draco."

Remus closed the door behind himself.

With a thankful sigh, Draco threw the covers off of himself. He shifted in the bed until he found a comfortable spot and closed his eyes. He hoped that when he woke up the next morning, this would all be a dream. He would wake to his mother's hand on his shoulder, informing him that the house elves had completed breakfast.

He hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter. Filled with more werewolf/Malfoy interaction. Harry and the Black family join Remus and Draco on the Diagon Alley outing, oh what fun! Get ready for the "Lights, camera and er... RAAAAPPPPE!" Lockhart. Hehehe, I'm so bad. -- JMMendiola**


End file.
